It is widely known that tobacco smoke contains mutagenic and carcinogenic compounds which cause substantial morbidity and mortality to smokers. Examples of such substances include polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH) and nitrosamines.
Polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons appear to cause toxicity by intercalating within DNA molecules. Nitrosamines are electrophilic, alkylating agents which are potent carcinogens. Nitrosamines are not present in fresh or green tobaccos and are not formed during combustion. They are instead formed by reactions involving free nitrate during processing and storage of tobacco, or by the post-inhalation, metabolic activation of secondary amines present in tobacco smoke.
Attempts to reduce the amount of toxic and mutagenic compounds that reach the smoker include tobacco smoke filters positioned between the burning tobacco and the smoker. Conventional filters are made of cellulose acetate, with or without activated charcoal. These conventional filters, however, are only partially effective in reducing the amount of toxic and mutagenic compounds reaching the smoker. Further, conventional filters disadvantageously remove flavor compounds, thereby decreasing acceptance by the smoker.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved filter for a smokable device that substantially removes toxic and mutagenic compounds from tobacco smoke. Further, there is a need for an improved filter which allows the passage of flavor compounds while substantially removing toxic and mutagenic compounds from tobacco smoke. Such an improved filter would preferably be simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and convenient to use.